


Sweet Dreams

by SincubusMynx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincubusMynx/pseuds/SincubusMynx
Summary: Ariya finds herself back in the Fade for the third time. Alone and confused she wanders around trying to find her way back home and her way back to him.





	Sweet Dreams

Dark swirling clouds surrounded Ariya as she made her way through the Fade. She couldn’t remember how she got there but didn’t want to hang around. Ariya had entered the Fade two previous times. The first was when she stumbled across The Elder One attacking Divine Justinia, interrupting Corepheus’s plan and stealing the power he had built up in his orb. In turn, this caused an explosion that leveled the Conclave and killed so many but somehow forced Ariya into the Fade. The second time she entered the Fade was after a fight with Warden Clarel and Ariya used the mark on her hard to open a rift to allow her and her companions to enter the Fade instead of falling to their deaths from the Warden fortress. Being the third trip to the Fade, this time seemed much different. The sky’s normal green hue had shifted to a darker red. Bits of debris floated aimlessly about and a low hum could be heard throughout the area. Ariya knew the Fear Demon has been defeated during her last visit here, but knew there were just as powerful beasts lurking around.

Ariya pulled out a thin leather strap and tied back her waist length ruby red locks. Her companion Sara had spent many hours creating a small intricate braid that fell around her face. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and securing her braid, she set out to figure out the fastest way to make her way back to Skyhold. While walking around Ariya spotted what appeared to be a ruin hidden behind broken columns and shattered mirrors. Hoping to find her way out, she started the hike up to the ruins. It wasn’t a long hike to be honest, but everything in the Fade is worse than it seems. She had managed to stay out of the other demons sight and intended to keep it that way. Walking up the chipped staircase and under a collapsing archway, Ariya felt oddly at home. The decimated castle reminded her of her home at Skyhold. She made her way through the courtyard which was overrun with weeds and herbs and noticed there was another staircase leading up to seemed like the main castle. Making her way up, Ariya tripped over a metal rod and fell down, scraping her arm. “By the Dread Wolf! How am I always so clumsy.” Ariya shouted as she rubbed her arm. “Just what I needed, another reason for Dorian to tease me.” Ariya lamented to herself. Her closest companion, Dorian, took pleasure in mercilessly teasing the small elf on her clumsiness. She smiled thinking back to her companions...her friends. It warmed her heart and cheered her up. Pulling herself back up from her fall, Ariya noticed a rusty brass rod that was held to the ground by weeds. She bent down to inspect the rod when a torn flag caught her eye. Barley still attached to the rod was the flag she had flown at Skyhold. The one she had chosen to represent the Inquisition. Ice shot through her veins. Why would the Inquisition flag be here, in these ruins. Ariya suddenly had a sinking feeling come over her. Frantically she ran up the remaining stairs and opened the rotted wooden doors into the main area of what would be Skyhold. Leaves and dirt littered the ground. The chandeliers that normally hung from the ceilings, were shattered around. The seat that Josie has recommended to sit at the apex of the room was split in half. Ariya’s chest started to get tight. What in the Maker’s name happened here? Ariya ran through the hideout Solas kept for himself, finding it to be empty, as if no one had even lived there. Quickly making her way up the stairs to try and find Dorian. Skyhold’s library was burned to the ground. Nothing remained but the ashes. Her best friend was nowhere to be seen. Ariya was now starting to panic. She couldn’t find anyone but it appeared that something tore through and destroyed the castle. Suddenly, he popped into her mind. Golden hair and that warming smile. Always able to calm her nerves while secretly burning her up inside. Ariya made her way on the bridge that connected Cullen’s office with the castle. The low hum she had heard back before she came across the castle seemed to the coming from the room. The windows were shattered and blood was splattered over the door. The hairs on the back of Ariya’s neck stood on end. Goose bumps ran up her arms. She pulled her daggers from her belt and slowly made her way towards the door. The closer she came to the door, the more noises she could hear from within. Low humming mixed with whimpers and moans. Reaching the door, Ariya took a deep breathe and slowly opened the door. What she saw terrified her.

Lying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by bits and pieces of desk and parchment was Cullen, but something was wrong. He had told her about how his had been abstaining from the consumption of Lyrium in order to break the chains it held on his mind. The Cullen laying before her had dark sullen eyes, blood mixed in his golden hair. He had deep cuts running up his arms with bits of blue and red lyrium crystals growing out of them with large chains around his wrists trying him to the floor. Ariya stood in the doorway trying to catch her breath. The Lion of Skyhold looked nothing more than a tied up cub. After the events of Haven, Ariya had developed a crush on her Commander. Late nights around the war table caused her to have thoughts she shouldn’t have about the man leading her army. To see such a strong man broken and beaten was more than she could handle. “C-Cullen?” Ariya whispered unable to move her shaking legs. It appeared the the noises where coming from the slump of her Commanders body. The whimpering starting to get louder, Ariya found herself walking forward towards him. She kneeled down and the body of her Commander started to shake. A deep unstable laughter started to come from him. He rose his head level of Ariya and opened his eyes. Bloodshot and unfocused he glared at her. “C-Cullen, what happened to you?” His laughter rose causing chills to run down her spine. It was apparent his mind was shattered. Tears started to run from her blue eyes, trailing over her delicate vallaslin. “You look just like her. My beautiful little Inquisitor.” Cullen suddenly spoke in a cracked voice. “She left. Our Inquisitor left us. You look so much like her. She left and didn’t come back to me. She promised. She left to research some elvhan temple. She promised me. While she was gone, Venatori attacked. Corepheus come and tortured us. She promised me. Sharp stabbing burning. Shards forced in. She promised me.” he rambled looking around the room terrified. “Commander, It’s me. It’s Ari....It's the Inquisitor.” Ariya spoke softly to him. A shell of the man she once knew. “I came back. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” she choked out as she began to weep. She threw her hands around Cullen’s neck and started to sob. How could this have happened. She felt Cullen’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to him. For a moment, it seemed as if everything was calm. Deep laughter rose once more from Cullen’s lips and Ariya felt a sharp pain in her left side. Glancing down she realized she had shard of lyrium protruding from her body and the shard was being held by her Commander. “You promised. She promised. Never again. Never again will she leave me. Mine to hold. Mine to have. You are bound.” Cullen whispered as a wide grin pulled over his face. Hot searing pain shot through her side as Ariya began to scream. The last thing she felt, was her blood crystallizing as it began to pour from her wound and then the next moment, darkness.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen stood over near a bookcase filled top to bottom with books on Thedas, Inquisitions of old and Tevinter. He and the Inquisitor had been going through training two days prior. Cullen was busy going through the latest reports Liliana’s scouts had brought him. Another report, another death toll. Inquisitor Ariya had sneaked into his office and waited patiently for him to notice. She spoke of learning a new trick with her daggers and asked to spar with him. Upon agreeing he and the Inquisitor starting a sparring match. They went through her hand full of skills before she got ready to show him the new one she had learned. Due to the mark on her hand, Cullen grew accustomed to watching her carefully to make sure she didn’t overexert herself. She didn’t look any worse for wear, but as soon as Cullen had turned his back, the Inquisitor passed out, hitting her head hard on the ground. She had been passed out for over two days now. Cullen had carried her back to her room and summoned Dorian. Both men had been at her side trying to figure out what had happened. Cullen recounted the event multiple times to Dorian, each time beating himself up for not seeing the Inquisitor was not feeling well. Guilt washed over him as he continued to watch as Dorian had one hand on Ariya’s forehead and the other holding a clear orb. Cullen let out a long sigh. “Dorian, how much longer before you know if she is okay? It’s been days of just you holding that orb.” He said not hiding his worry. “Oh Commander relax. If I go to fast she could end up incurable. I have to focus, or do you want to take over to watch your dear Inquisitor in peace?” Dorian jabbed back at Cullen causing his face to turn red. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Dorian. I have stacks of paperwork to go over with her is all.” Cullen stated even though he knew it was a lie. After the events of Haven, Cullen began to develop feelings for his little Inquisitor. Dorian knew how he pined after Ariya and Cullen had a feeling that Dorian let that slip to everyone. He leaned against the bookcase and rubbed his neck. He knew Dorian would do everything he could to cure her, but Cullen couldn’t help but worry. For hours more, the situation remained the same. Ariya lay unconscious, as Dorian attempts the cure all while Cullen watches. The silence was becoming unbearable until, in an instant, it was shattered. Dorian shouting unknown spells and curses in his native tongue. Green and black liquid was pooling from Ariya’s forehead, into Dorian’s fingertips, up his arms across his chest and into the now murky orb. “Fasta vass Ari! Festi bei umo canavarum!” Dorian shouted and his face contorted in pain. Cullen, having read up on the Tevinter Imperium enough to understand Dorian’s mouth. “Kaffas Cullen! Hold her down!” Dorian shouted. His normal calm demeanor had been broken. Cullen rushed to his side to see Ariya convulsing beneath Dorian’s palm. “I need her to be still. This...ugh..this black matter has infected her. I need to pull it all out in one go or..” Dorian didn’t finish his statement. He glanced at Cullen and they both understood. Cullen grabbed Ariya’s wrists and held them above her head to steady her thrashing. Ear piercing screams starting pouring from her mouth as tears dripped down her closed eyes. After having sparred many times with her, Cullen knew how strong Ariya was. While he held her wrists down her body started moving around. Without being asked, Cullen straddled her waist and placed his bodyweight on her to stop her from moving. The process lasted for three hours. By the end, Dorian has managed to remove all black substance that had infected Ariya. He was pleased with himself, but exhausted. Cullen’s grip had loosened as Ariya lay still beneath him. Dorian smirked at the scene as he began cleaning up. “My Commander, I didn’t think you had it in you. To attack our helpless Inquisitor in order to appease you manly cravings.” A smirk and wink toward Cullen caused his face to turn scarlet. “Dear Maker Dorian, if anyone came in and saw this they would certainly mistake it..” Cullen looked down at the face of his Inquisitor. Normally she is strong and stubborn, but lying beneath him, she looked so small and innocent. During the process, sweat and tears had poured from her causing her hair to become messy, fanning out on the bed with her braids tangled. Cullen smirked forgetting that Dorian was still in the room. “You know if you wait too long, you will eventually lose her Commander. She will become someone’s Amatus” Dorian said softly. He knew the feelings Ariya held for the Commander, and what feelings the Commander held. Cullen went silent. Dorian let out a long sigh. “Well Commander, my work here is done. I’ve removed the toxin. My guess is she touched something in the temple that Solas had taken her to. Something latched on to her. I’ve removed it, but there is no telling how he will react once she wakes. Please remain as you are, for both your sake.” He called out as he sauntered out of the room towards the tavern. Cullen sighed and moved himself further down to prevent any injury to Ariya when she woke. If she woke.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heat flooded through Ariya. The intense pain she felt from before had become a dull ache. The Skyhold she stumbled across in the Fade had begun to disappear. All around her started to dissolve. This should have terrified her. Instead the unknown warmth kept her calm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to focus on the warmth. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in her room at Skyhold. Her body was sore and he wrists ached. Another deep breath let the smell of dirt, honey and parchment fill her nose. Warm and comforting. Her last deep breath allowed her vision to focus on the image in front of her. Deep honeyed eyes burned into hers. Golden hair tossed around the face of her Commander. Dressed down in a cotton tunic, without his armor and lion’s mane. It took a moment to process that Cullen was on top of her holding her down. At this realization she instantly became overwhelmed. Whether it be from the lucid nightmares or the sudden discovery of the Commander pinning her down, Ariya began to shake and more tears fell from her eyes. Her Commander just as she remembered. No sunken eyes, no blood smears, no shards of lyrium slowly consuming his body. She was home. Cullen shifted and went to pull some of his weight from her and Ariya grabbed around his waist, pulling him tightly to her. “You are you. You aren’t him.” Her words were shaky and sounded as though she would break in half. Cullen furrowed his brows. He became very aware of Ariya’s body as she began to tremble. He was worried about crushing her small frame, but she held him tightly as if he would disappear into the Fade itself. “I-Inquisitor...what’s the matter?” Cullen asked softly as he watched the small elf below him. “No..not here. I’m the Inquisitor everywhere else, but please, don’t make me the Inquisitor here.” Ariya spoke weakly. “Oh, umm..A-Ariya?” The action itself wasn’t anything momentous but at that time, just being called by her name caused Ariya to lose it. She shoved her face into Cullen’s chest as she started to weep. Tears streamed down her face as she hid her face. She realized what she experienced was a dream but couldn’t shake the feeling it gave her. Cullen wrapped his arm around her shivering frame and and his other hand held her head to his chest. “Ari, what happened? You’ve been unconscious for two days. Dorian...Dorian helped wake you but you looked like you were in so much pain. I couldn’t....I can’t bare seeing you like that. Please forgive me.” Cullen closed his eyes while remembering Ari’s screaming, her body convulsing as he tried to hold her down. “Don’t ever scare me like that again you hear?” Cullen whispered softly. Ariya was surprised at Cullen’s words. She pulled back to look up at his face. His brows were furrowed and the lines on his face showed the worry he had suffered the past few days. Cullen opened his eyes and was met with Ariya’s. Blue as the ocean and brimming with tears. So innocent and so worried. At that moment Cullen allowed himself to move without his leash. He moved his hand to cradle her face and lowered his head and allowed his lips to meet hers. Soft and warm. Her body tensed at the sudden attack and then melted against him. Ariya pulled on Cullen’s back as she savored his taste. If she was still dreaming she would not allow this moment to pass. She felt Cullen once again shift his weight as something hard pushed against her thigh. The kiss went from tender and sweet to anything but. His tongue met hers as they tangled together. Both breathing heavily and desperately trying to pull each other as close as they could. Ariya could feel the outline of the scar that had been left on Cullen’s lips. Long has she imaged how he would taste, but her imagination did not to this credit. She could feel her body melting under his. Warmth pooling in her belly as she pushed her body up to meet his. Cullen realized that the pair of them had begun to pant in anticipation. He pulled his lips away from Ari’s to gaze down at her. Eyes meet his with blazing passion Heat flooded his cheeks. Maker’s breath she was gorgeous. The sun was setting outside and the shadows danced around the room creating a warming sensation. Cullen could feel himself pressing against her thigh, but couldn’t help himself. He wanted her. To take her and claim her as his own. The idea caused him to slip back into his passion. Small kisses placed on her lips were only teases as Cullen moved his head and began to kiss Ariya’s neck. The sensation sent fire through her body. His stubble gently scratching her neck as his lips softly kissed. Unintentionally Ariya let out a moan. The noise surprised her, never had she made such a lewd noise. Though it was apparent the sound was what Cullen wanted to hear. Once hearing her moan, Cullen deepened the kiss on her neck and started to nibble. Ariya let out more moans of pleasure as she slid her hands under Cullen’s shirt feeling his burning hot skin. “Mmm Cullen” she whispered into the afternoon air. Cullen carefully moved his arm from around her waist and brought it up to her lower abdomen, sliding his hand under her shirt. Her skin felt as velvet to his calloused hands. He made his way up feeling her ribs as they moved in and out quickly as she panted beneath him until he reached her chest. Heat pouring from her, he carefully cupped her left breast as she let another moan. If he was going to claim her, he was going to take his time. Ariya had become Inquisitor months before, but even before that Cullen had dreamed of her. Dreamed of making her his own. Making this strong tiny elf call his name. He had only ever been with someone back when he was a Templar, but he was young and unsure of himself. Now as grown man, he knew exactly what he wanted. His fingertips made there way to the peak of Ariya’s breast. He lightly pinched causing her body to wiggle under him and her nails to dig slightly into his sending shivers up his back. He kissed his way down over her collarbone and down her chest until he came to the peak and took it into his mouth. Ari’s back arched as she let out a small scream. Tugging at his shirt helplessly Ariya let out a sigh. “Cullen..please..” was all she managed to let out before another wave of pleasure came over her. She felt him grin on her chest as his stopped and left a few more soft kisses before meeting her lips once more. Slowly he slid his hand from her chest, down her stomach and stopped right above her pant line. Slowly and carefully he pushed his way down towards her lady-bits as Sara would have called them. Ariya was a puddle in his arms. No one had ever touched her this way. She had never been with anyone in this manner and her clan considered it forbidden knowledge you learn only once married by arrangement. She didn’t know how to react let alone what to do, but her instincts seemed to take over as she untied the top of her pants to allow Cullen to venture deeper. His fingertips gently brushed over her lips as she was already soaked from his teasing. Slowed he pushed his fingers inside causing Ari’s body to jolt up and a squeal escaped her. Cullen paused and pulled his face to meet hers. “I-I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” he asked with flushed cheeks and burning eyes. Ariya answered by bucking her hips forward to pull the fingers in once more. Cullen took the hint, faster he pushed in and out of her causing rhythmic moans to escape her. Cullen knew he was pushing his limits of what he could stand. He had never wanted someone as badly as he wanted her and he was keeping himself from her. “Ari I need you” Cullen whispered huskily in Ariya’s ears. This sent shivers down her spine. She was nervous, what if she wasn’t any good? What if she messed it up? She chose to not speak lest her voice betray her, instead she pushed on Cullen’s chest gently to get him to sit upright straddling over her. Her small delicate fingers slide under his shirt, up and over his head to reveal his toned and scarred chest. Cullen returned the favor by pulling Ariya up from her bed to slip her shirt off. Next came the pants. Ariya’s were easy to slip off but Cullen’s had so many straps that Ari started to get frustrated. “Must you have such complicated clothing” she complained to herself which caused Cullen to let out a warm chuckle. “Are you in a rush my dear Inquisitor?” He said softly in a low growl. Cullen had dreamed many times of taking his Inquisitor, and watching it unfold before him was making it hard for him to remain tame. He helped untie the remaining strings from his pants and allowed Ariya to pull them down. Her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood and her face turned beet red. “Ariya...” Cullen panted caressing her face. “I need you...please.” A nod of her head gave him the permission he so desperately sought after. Laying her on her back, Cullen leaned down and began passionately kissing her again. Pushing his body onto hers he pinned her right arm to the bed while the other dug into his back. “Tell me if I hurt you Ari.” Cullen whispered receiving another nod. Cullen lifted her legs up to give him a better angle and slowly slid himself into her. Both their bodies tensed as Ari let out a gasp. Cullen was using all his will power to not ravage his tiny elf. She was tight and warm around him. He wanted more, needed more but would not rush her. It was clear he was her first and he intended to go as her pace. Ariya had placed a hand on Cullen’s chest and was getting used to the feeling of Cullen inside of her. Her insides stretched to make room for him. She had never felt such a sensation before. She bit her lip and look up at her lover. “Cullen, please don’t stop..” At that what shred of restraint Cullen had broke. He pulled out and crashed deeply into Ariya. She started letting out noises Cullen had only dreamed about. Moaning, panting and even screaming his name. His name. Cullen kept a tempo repeatedly pumping into her while watching her face contort into pleasure with her eyes sealed shut. He beautiful red hair becoming even more tangled He grabbed her remaining hand in order to push them both above her head. While keeping his tempo and leaned closer to his blushing elf and brought himself to her ear. “Ari, you’re so beautiful.” More moans. “You are precious to me.” More gasps. “I love you Ari.” At this Ari’s eye flew open and she managed to wriggle her wrists free to wrap around Cullen’s neck, with her fingers in his golden hair. “Maker Cullen...I love you. I don’t want to be without you.” She panted through grabbing on to him as her body burned into his. Cullen was close and wanted nothing more than to please his lover. “Ari, my love...I am yours.” He grunted as they both sped up together to reach the peak of pleasure. Their bodies scorching together, sweat running from their bodies and heavy breathing. After the peak, they didn’t move. Cullen wrapped his arms around Ariya and kissed her forehead many times. “I love you Ari. I love you.” Ariya grinned tiredly as happy tears fell from her eyes. “I’m all yours” she said mimicking him from earlier. With her body relaxed she started falling into a deep sleep. The events of Dorian’s procedure finally catching up to her. Cullen just smiled, kissed his love, and removed himself from her bed. Cleaning up and getting dressed and came back to Ariya’s side to tuck her into bed. “Good night and sweet dreams Ari.” his whispered softly as he leaned his and kissed her forehead. Quietly closing the door behind him, Cullen walked down the stairs to make his way back to his office. Opening the second door he was met with the smirking mustache of Dorian. “Well well Commander. I said take care of her, not cause the whole castle to wake at her screams of ecstasy.” Cullen face reddened as he pushed past Dorian. “You’re welcome Dorian for setting me and the love of my life up for an amazing romp together and on the road to total happiness. Oh You’re welcome Cullen, anything for my best friend and brooding Commander.” Dorian said to himself watching Cullen stomp off through the hall. For a moment, Cullen stopped to turn to Dorian. With a sheepish grin he muttered “Thank you my friend.” At that, Cullen returned to his office to finish his paperwork and Dorian made his way back to his books. As he knew he would be hearing a rather fascinating tale from the Inquisitor in the morning, he smiled as he allowed himself to drift off while reading his books.


End file.
